


Ghost in the City

by Curufea



Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curufea/pseuds/Curufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short instrumental piece about Dark City inspired by the music of Ghost in the Shell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the City

## Ghost in the City

**Fandom:** Dark City 

**Theme:** Time

 **Spoilers:** Dark City

 **Description:** A short instrumental piece about Dark City inspired by the music of Ghost in the Shell

Music | Published | Video  
---|---|---  
[Nightstalker](http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00MVNAJ28/ref=dm_ws_tlw_trk7) by [Kenji Kawai](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenji_Kawai) | 10/11/2005 |  | Download | Dimensions | Format | Length | Size | QR Code  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
[Download from 4Shared](http://www.4shared.com/get/utube.com/) | 352 x 240 | MPG | 1:44 | 28.1Mb | 


End file.
